


Untitled (35)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [35]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/M, and even more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a dimension hop, Rose sees a familiar shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (35)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _summer haze_.

* * *

Blinding sunlight stung Rose’s eyes, and suffocating heat enveloped her as the Dimension Cannon hurtled her across unfamiliar ground.

A barren roadway stretched before her, the scorching tarmac uncomfortable through her shoes. Exhausted and disheartened, every instinct begged her to ask for an immediate recall, a return to pity and platitudes.

Hesitating, she turned around. There! A shape shuddered into view through the summer haze, familiar blue gleaming in the hot air that rippled above the roadway.

Arms outstretched, she staggered forward. But before she could touch it, it vanished: a cruel illusion formed of heat shimmers and desperate hope.

* * *

 


End file.
